


What Do You Want From Me?!?

by BlackFalcon1800



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Humor, Vines, kit kats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFalcon1800/pseuds/BlackFalcon1800
Summary: Every Night, Ardyn tortures Noctis....Yes this is based on the vine





	What Do You Want From Me?!?

Noctis opened his eyes and froze, he couldn't see much due to the ungodly hour, but he knew he was there.

He reluctantly rolled onto his back and sat up, clutching his blankets as if they would protect him somehow.

“Hello Noct”, Ardyn drawled, his oily voice felt like it was crawling into his ear.

“Please, stop this.” Noctis whimpered, dreading what was about to happen.

Ardyn didn't reply, he simply reached into his coat and pulled out the tool that had tormented Noct's nights for the past month.

A Kit Kat bar.

Ardyn grinned as he peeled open the wrapping and took a giant bite out of it like it was a burger.

Noctis was on the verge of sobbing, clutching his blankets for dear life,  
“What do you want from me?!?!”

Ardyn took another bite, closing his eyes and smiling as he chewed.

“Please, just stop”, Noctis groaned.

Having finished the bar, Ardyn tossed the wrapper at the prince.

“Until tomorrow, your highness.”

And with a wave of his hand he disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thought this up today and just had to write it. I hope it got a laugh out of someone besides me :3


End file.
